Friends? Enemies? Lovers?
by AlwaysTheOptimist
Summary: When Hermione and Draco get paired up for every class they have together, Ron starts dating Lavender, Harry spends all his time with his new girlfriend Ginny, and Draco just needs the comfort of someone on the other side, what happens? Dramione
1. Partners

**A/N: Second Dramione fanfic! I really hope this one is better than the last…**

**Chapter One: Partners**

'_Sixth year already, is it?' _Hermione thought as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. _'Summer wasn't to long. I wonder what this year has in store for us.' _She walked the isle, looking for Harry and Ron; they weren't hard to find. She put her bag overhead and took a seat across from the boys. They both seemed to be deep in a Quidditch conversation.

"I heard there was a new Potions professor this year." She said, cutting into their, pointless, discussion.

"Yeah, I met him over the summer. Professor Slughorn, his name is." Harry said.

"As in, Horace Slughorn?" Hermione asked. "The professor who taught when your parents were still in Hogwarts?"

"Yep, Dumbledore took me to his house to reinstate him as Potions master." Harry said.

"His name is Slughorn?" Ron asked, chuckling.

"Don't be rude, Ronald." Hermione said, firmly.

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny!" He exclaimed.

Hermione scowled at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

The train ride passed slowly for Hermione. The boys went deep into a conversation about Quidditch, again, and she couldn't seem to find Ginny anywhere. She found herself roaming the train, most of the time. She had put on her robes early, so when the train stopped she hopped out as quickly as she could.

She caught the first carriage to the Hogwarts gates, but didn't pay any attention to who else was there. She had berried herself into her favorite book, _Peter Pan_. She loved this book, because her mother would always read it to her, before bed, when she was little.

She was sucked out of her book when she heard voices. She listened quietly, not putting down her book.

"Do you think they will have a Christmas dance this year?" Asked, the ever so familiar voice of, Pansy Parkinson.

"I, really, don't care." Said, the even more familiar voice of, Draco Malfoy.

"If there is one, we're going together, right?" Pansy asked Draco.

"Erm… Sure, why not?" He said, not sounding very interested in the conversation.

Hermione lowered her book so she could just see their faces, but they couldn't see hers. Draco was looking into the woods, his arm slung across Pansy's shoulders. Pansy was snuggled into Draco's side with a soft smile on her face.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Hermione rushed out quickly, not bothering to put her book back in her bag.

"Was she there the whole time?" Hermione could just hear Pansy ask Draco. But Draco's reply was drown out by the sound of the big front doors of Hogwarts opening.

Hermione rushed in, happy to be out of the uncomfortable situation. She sat down at the, long, Gryffindor table and, as the rest of the students filed in, waited for Dumbledore's speech.

The whole room was silent while Dumbledore made his speech. After he finished, it took a while for everyone to adjust to the sudden change in the mood. Dumbledore has always had that effect on people, but never like this. The Great Hall was quiet until someone decided to break the silence and everyone started to talk.

Hermione headed to bed early, that night, hoping to get an early start the next morning.

As Draco read through his schedule, everyone was slowly pouring out of the common room. He didn't leave the common room until his first class, skipping breakfast.

Draco dreaded the year to come. He knew it would not be an easy one. All alone, with the task he was given? Definitely not going to be easy. But he'd rather be alone than have the company of either of his parents.

His first class was Charms, with the Gryffindors. _'Bloody Gryffindors, always getting in the way.' _He thought to himself, as he entered the small classroom.

He sat in the far, trying to avoid attracting any attention. Professor Flitwick started to explain what they would be covering this year and how it would all work. Draco, ignoring him, sat back in his chair and tried to clear his mind.

"Okay," Professor Flitwick started. "Now for this years partners. As always, it will be intermixed, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin to each pair."

The whole class groaned. They all hated each other.

Professor Flitwick started naming off the pairs and Draco did not pay any attention until he heard his name.

"Mr Draco Malfoy and Ms Hermione Granger." Flitwick said, startling the whole class.

Draco sat up straight and opened his mouth to protest, but the Professor caught him before he could, "No, I will not let you switch partners. I put you two together so that maybe you would work out your differences."

"But—" Hermione started.

"No, Ms Granger. That is my final answer." Flitwick said.

Draco groaned and sat back in his chair once more. They heard no more from Hermione and they both rushed in different directions, once class ended.

'_Definitely not going to be an easy year.' _Thought Draco, heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts, that was, luckily, not with the Gryffindors.

Hermione had not been happy about getting paired with Draco, but it was the first day and she wasn't going to let it bring her down. Her second class, Care for Magical Creatures, had just ended and she was now headed to Potions. With the _Slytherins…_

She took her seat next to Harry and Ron and waited for class to begin.

"Hello, students." Professor Slughorn said. "I assume, since Professor Dumbledore introduced me, you all know my name."

The class nodded.

"First thing we are going to do is pair you up. Now, the person you are paired with will be your partner for the rest of the semester. You will be put with a different partner unless you prefer the one you get."

The class nodded, again.

Slughorn started naming off pairs and, as he did, the students moved to their new spots. Hermione was last to be paired.

"And last, but certainly not least, the two top students from last year, Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy." The Professor said.

They both groaned. Everyone stared as Hermione made her way to the back to sit at Draco's table.

"Malfoy." She greeted him.

"Granger." He replied.

The rest of Potions was torture. Draco and Hermione didn't say another word to each other. The stares people gave them, probably wondering why they weren't screaming at each other.

After Potions, Hermione had Arithmacy and so did Draco… Hermione's favorite class and he had to sign up for it. Though, they both sat at opposite ends of the room, just ones presence repelled the other.

Another class of the teacher explaining the year and pairing up this years partners. Guess what! Hermione and Draco were paired together again… She could've sworn the teachers had it out for her. They all knew she and Draco hated each other.

As soon as class was over, Draco bolted straight out of the room, not even taking a second glance back. Hermione saw him and ran after him, knowing the subject was better discussed sooner than later.

"Malfoy!" She yelled after him. Once she caught up to him, she said, "You do know that they expect us to study together."

"Expecting and requiring are two different things, Granger." He said.

"Yes, well, nothing is ever going to get done if we don't." She said.

He rolled his eyes and sped up.

Hermione quickened her speed to keep up with him. "Look, it's not like I want to be paired with you for all these classes, but we will have to communicate some time, Malfoy." She said.

"Yeah, well, not now, Granger. I'm not in the mood." He said.

"And, why do I get this feeling that you'll never be 'in the mood'?" She asked.

"Because I won't." He said. She slowed down, finding her pursuit pointless, and let him disappear around the corner.


	2. Sympathy

**A/N: to: 5****TH**** YEAR SLYTHERIN. That's where I got the idea for the title. I love that poem so much and that one line inspired this whole fanfic. **

**Chapter two:**

The first week was dreadful. Draco and Hermione had to endure each other in all of the classes that Slytherins and Gryffindors had taken together. They were assigned a long Potions essay and it required them to do it together, they were, also, assigned an Arithmacy essay and Charms essay.

They had finally set study sessions, though it did not take a lot of speaking, luckily. Their first study session found them in silence, the Potions essay split between them. Their second one found them only talking to tell each other if they were right or not. They both dreaded the next one… This one would force them to communicate with each other. Charms is more of a vocal subject.

"Granger." Draco acknowledged, as he took a seat across from her in the Library.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, not looking up from the book that had engulfed her just minutes before.

Draco pulled out his charms book and opened to the page they were told to work on. "Well then, Granger, can we get this done sooner then later?" He asked.

"Be my guest." She replied.

"I'd rather not, but I'll take that as a yes." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione pulled out her Charms book, also, turning to the correct page and reading out an incantation.

"_Bonradae, _also known as 'The Illusion Spell'." She said.

"Alright," Draco said, pulling out his wand. He waved it in the form shown on the page and recited, "_Bonradae_."

All around them, a forest appeared. "Whoa…" Hermione whispered.

Draco reached out a hand to touch one of the trees, but his hand went right through the trunk. "Yeah." He agreed.

The forest disappeared and Hermione piped up happily, "My turn!" She pulled out her wand and copied Draco's motion. "_Bonradae_." She recited.

Around them, a ball room appeared, with soft music playing in the background.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said.

The ballroom disappeared and Draco and Hermione copied down what had happened.

"Next?" Hermione asked Draco.

"_Expecto Patronum_," He said. "also known as the 'Patronus'."

"Oh, I know this one!" Hermione said, excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione lifted her wand and flourished it through the air. "_Expecto Patronum_." She said.

Instantly, an Otter burst from the end of her wand and danced circles around them. Hermione gave her wand another flourish and the Otter was gone.

"Okay, your turn." She said to Draco.

He flourished his wand and recited, lazily, "_Expecto Patronum_."

Nothing happened.

Hermione looked at him, confused, but then realized what was wrong. "You have to think of the happiest memory you have." She said to him.

He looked at her and said, "I have no happy memories." Right then, he got up and left the Library.

Hermione felt bad for him. Growing up with a demanding father, she guessed he was telling the truth; he had no happy memories.

She gathered her things and left the Library, heading up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said, as Hermione walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Ginny." She replied, lazily.

"What's with you?" The Weasley girl asked.

"I just came from a study session with Draco Malfoy. What do you mean 'What's with you?'" Hermione replied.

"Oh." The redhead said.

Hermione noticed the smile the other girl was trying to hold back. "What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Harry's just asked me out!" Ginny exclaimed, happily.

Hermione brightened immediately. She sat next to the redhead, on the couch in front of the fire. "He did?" Hermione said, excitedly. "'S about time!"

"He did!" The redhead said. "And I said yes! Hermione, I'm officially going out with _Harry Potter_!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Now, only if Ron would ask you out." Ginny said.

Hermione blushed and tried to hide it from the smiling redhead, unsuccessfully.

"I knew you liked him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Who?" Ron asked, walking over to the girls.

"No one." They both said simultaneously.

Ron rolled his eyes. "So how was your study session with the Ferret?" He asked.

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "It was horrid!" She said.

"That bad?" Harry asked, joining the group.

"Worse." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Ginny said, looking sympathic.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said, getting up from the red sofa.

The rest of the small group sounded in, "Night, 'Mione."

As Hermione walked away, she heard the three strike up a conversation about, none other than, Quidditch. _'Harry will probably hold tryouts soon.' _She thought to herself as she mounted the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

It took Hermione awhile to get to sleep that night. Her mind wandered off and the words sounded, repeatedly, in her head: _I have no happy memories... _

She decided to try and be a bit nicer to Draco. They might be sworn enemies, but she could never just sit back and watch anyone go through what he is going through.

She didn't know when she finally fell asleep the night before, but she was glad she at least got some sleep. She looked at the clock, next to her bed, and was surprised to see it read _11:02 a.m._. Luckily, it was Saturday.

She dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. She had another study session with Draco in an hour. She sat next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry, who were all deep in a conversation about when to hold Quidditch tryouts.

'_I wonder if the Quidditch talk will ever stop.'_ She thought to herself as she stuffed the food in her mouth.

In less than ten minutes, she was finished eating and heading to the Library. It was, around, 11:30 now. She got to the Library and sat at an empty table in the corner. She pulled out _Peter Pan _and began to read.

A few minutes later, she heard Draco take the seat across from her. "You're early." She mused.

"Should I go away and come back at noon?" He said, sarcastically.

"No, it's fine, we can start now." She said. She put down _Peter Pan _and pulled out her Charms book.

"Are we starting at the 'Patronus' charm, or are we moving on." He asked.

She looked up at him, sympathy in her eyes. "We can move on, if you want." She said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her looking at him, not missing the, ever so obvious, sympathy in her eyes. He wasn't mad, as he usually would be, he felt… _comforted_ by Gryffindors Princess. He flinched at the thought. Though, it did not repel him as much as it usually would. _'I must be going mad.' _He thought to himself.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, for the third time.

He looked up, alarmed. He shook it off and read the next charm. "_Geminio_," He said. "Also know as 'The Duplicate Spell'."

He took out his wand and waved it in the movement shown in the book. "_Geminio_." He said, pointing his wand at a paperclip. Another paperclip appeared next to it.

"Good. Now my turn." Hermione said. She raised her wand and pointed it at her quill, "_Geminio_." She recited. The quill duplicated and Hermione gave a slight smile.

Draco stared as she scribbled down the results.

She looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

Draco shook his head lightly. "Nothing." He said, looking away.

**A/N: I won't update this fast all the time. I just found some time today and thought, what the hell? Hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	3. Help

**Chapter Three: Help**

Working with Draco got a bit better, he seemed to have also decided to be nicer to her. _'I wonder if I rubbed off on him.'_ Hermione thought, amusing herself. She was walking down to the Library, her and Draco had a Arithmacy study session.

She walked into the Library and took a seat across from Draco, who had already started. He glanced up at her, but only for a second, before going back to their project. He pushed some parchment in her direction that he had already started.

She pulled out her Arithmacy book and started to scribble down information. _'Draco's acting weird.' _She thought to herself, looking up at him. He didn't seem to notice her stare.

She looked at him a bit closer and almost gasped at the state of him. There were visible bags under his eyes and a tear streak down his left cheek. His hair was a mess and his face was blank.

"Malfoy…" She started.

He didn't look up at her, but replied with a harsh, "What?"

"Are… are you… okay?" She asked.

"Fine, Granger. Just do the project." He said.

"You are not fine!" She exclaimed, but not loud enough for anyone but him to hear.

"It's none of your business." He said.

She looked taken aback. "Draco…" She said.

She could see the change in his facial expression as she used his first name. "Leave me alone, Granger! I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

She gasped. "I-I'm sorry… I just thought, maybe I could help." She said.

"You can't help me. No one can." He said.

"I can try." She said. "If you tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How would you know if you won't tell me?" She asked.

"I can't tell you, Granger!" He exclaimed. "And even if I could, you wouldn't be the person I would confide in."

She was speechless. She looked at him in shock. What was going on with him? She watched as he gathered his things and left.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, she couldn't take her mind off of Draco. _'What's wrong with him?' _She thought. _'Is it something to do with his father, or Voldemort?'_ She refused to believe he had become a death eater. He wasn't that bad. Was he? Whatever it was, she wanted to help.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and quickly got up when she noticed the first Quidditch match of the season would be starting soon. She gathered her things and rushed out of the castle. She was glad to see that it had just started when she got to the Quidditch pitch.

She cheered on Gryffindor as the match quickly came to an end, Gryffindor winning. She followed her house back to the common room and cheered as they lifted Ron up into the air. She hugged Harry, who seemed very happy and watched as Fred and George finally put Ron down.

She pushed to the front of the crowd to go give Ron a hug, but Lavender Brown beat her to him. She watched as Lavender greedily smashed her lips to his. The tears came to quickly for Hermione and she rushed out of the common room.

She found an abandoned staircase and let the tears flow, smoothly. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly tried to wipe her tears. She looked behind her to see Draco Malfoy, in an even worse state then before.

"You okay, Granger?" He asked.

"Do I look okay, Malfoy?" She exclaimed. "Just leave me alone."

He took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, surprising Hermione.

"Ron." She said.

"The stupid Weasel." He said. "What'd he do?"

"Lavender Brown kissed him…" She said, nervously.

Draco looked at her surprised.

"Don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed.

"You have a crush on the Weasel?" He asked, amused.

She was secretly glad that it amused him; it seemed to brighten his state. "Maybe…" She said.

He chuckled a bit, making her give a small smile. "Now that I've told you what's with me… What's wrong with you?" She asked.

He froze. "I… can't tell you." He said.

Hermione looked at the ground, sadly. "I wish I could help." She said.

He gave her a sad smile. "What's happening to us?" He asked. "We are supposed to be mortal enemies."

She chuckled a bit. "Well, hanging around each other as much as we do now… I guess it made us… _understand_ each other better." She said.

He looked at her in surprise. "I guess so…"

She gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I hope you sort out the Weasel thing." He said.

"And I hope you sort out whatever it is that has put you in this state." She replied.

He gave her small smile then got up and left.

She felt a bit better at breakfast the next morning, and didn't dread the classes she had with Draco. She often wondered if they were becoming friends. She really did understand him more, now.

Her first class was Charms, and she kind of looked forward to seeing Draco. She sat next to him at the small table and listened carefully to Professor Flitwicks words. After class was over, he called Hermione and Draco to the front.

"I'd noticed, on the 'Patronus' charm, you only put the results of Ms Grangers attempt." He said to them.

"Mine wouldn't work." Draco said.

"Well, I need you to find a way to make it work or else I cannot give you the proper grade. If you hand in the results next lesson, then I will not take off any points." Professor Flitwick said.

They both nodded and headed in their separate directions.

After Charms, the day went by quickly, with not much action. She avoided Ron the whole day, but was unlucky enough to walk by him and Lavender making out in the middle of the hall. The only thing she really looked forward to was her study session with Draco.

She got to the Library early and started to study up on her Charms. After a few minutes, Draco took the seat across from her and looked at her intently. She put her book down confused at his stare.

"What?" She asked.

"I need you to help me with my 'Patronus' charm." He said.

"Can you think of a happy memory?" She asked.

He thought for a second. "Maybe."

"Then try it." She said.

He raised his wand, flourished it through the air and recited, "_Expecto Patronum._" Immediately, out jumped a small ferret from the tip of his wand.

Hermione laughed and he scowled at her. She clapped, jokingly, for him and asked, "What memory did you think of?"

"Just a memory." He said.

"Come on, Malfoy, tell me!" She said.

"No, I'm not telling you." He said. He had thought of the night before, sitting with her on the stairs. Mainly when she said 'I wish I could help'.

"Please?" She begged.

"Nope." He said.

Maybe they were becoming friends. They were definitely getting along. Hermione could see his face ease up when he was around her this made her smile inside. She was happy that she could help whatever was going on. Though, when they weren't together, she could see it in his face that he had gone back to his horrid state.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Feelings?

**Chapter 4: Feelings?**

Halloween was on the way and Hermione couldn't wait! She had convinced Professor McGonagall to have a Halloween ball. All the girls, of course, loved the idea and the boys weren't so enthusiastic.

By now everyone had a date, except for Hermione. She was actually thinking of asking Ron. She was nervous, though, worried that he would say no. She was afraid she would embarrass herself.

She walked, quickly, to Potions, happy she had Draco to take her mind off things. People had started noticing their newfound friendship, but neither of them seemed to care about the weird looks, or the rumors.

She took her seat, in the back, next to Draco. She smiled at him and to her delight he smiled back. Draco still didn't look well, but she was happy she could help. Even though they had hated each other for years, she didn't mind him. Harry and Ron still hated him, but she would deal with that later.

"I heard you were the one who convinced McGonagall to hold a dance." He said.

"I thought it would be a good idea." She replied.

"Well, who's your date?" He asked.

"I don't have one." She said.

Draco looked surprised. "Weasel hasn't asked you?"

"Nope…" She replied.

"But you want him to?" Draco asked.

"Maybe…" She said.

Draco chuckled.

Hermione slapped him playfully. "Don't laugh at me."

"I don't know what you see in the little git, but whatever." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Who's your date for the dance?"

"I don't have a date either."

"No Pansy?"

"Why would I have asked Pansy?" He asked.

"I don't know, it just seems like you like each other." Hermione said.

"No, Pansy I are just friends. I'm pretty sure she likes Blaise."

"Oh." She said.

"Mhm." He replied.

Class started and Hermione turned her head to the front to pay attention. Halfway through, though, her train of thought was interrupted by a tapping on her shoulder.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" He started. "Seeing as neither of us have dates-" Hermione perked up a bit, listening carefully, "-how about we go together, just as friends?"

"Sure." She said simply, happy on the inside.

"Okay." He said, Hermione could hear his smile in his voice.

"Okay then." She said, going back to the potion project.

When Potions was over, they smiled at each other and went their separate ways. Hermione went back to her dorm, knowing she had some shopping to do. She smiled to herself, thinking of how this would have never happened if their teachers didn't pair them together.

Hermione didn't know what Draco was dressing up as for the Halloween ball, but she knew exactly whom she was going as. She wondered if they should coordinate their costumes. Right then, as if answering her question, in flew an owl carrying a letter from Draco. She opened it and saw that he had the same idea as her. She was definitely ready to shop.

Luckily, the next day McGonagall let all of the students go to Hogsmeade to get costumes for the ball. Hermione went by herself to a formal dress shop and picked out the perfect dress and shoes for her character.

She ran back to Hogwarts to try it on and it looked _perfect_. She couldn't wait for Halloween! She couldn't wait to go to the ball with Draco! She smiled brightly at herself in the mirror and then took off the dress.

It was Saturday, so Hermione and Draco had a study session for Charms. She pulled on a sweater, the one that Mrs. Weasley gave her last Christmas, and headed to the Library. The sweater was pink with a red 'H' on it. Mrs. Weasley gave sweaters to everyone on Christmas and it always put a smile on Hermione's face.

She walked into the Library, not surprised to see Draco there early, and sat down in the seat across from him. He smiled at her as she pulled out her books and she smiled back, once she noticed him looking at her.

Ever since the beginning of the year, Draco never seemed himself. Hermione thought that he seemed like he just needed a friend. She was happy she could be there for him, even if he had bullied her for years.

She stared at him for a while, not really noticing it. She memorized his face, the bags under his eyes, and the emptiness in his expression. He looked sad. She saw a small scar on his nose and smirked, know it was from third year when she punched him.

"What?" Draco asked, noticing Hermione staring at him.

"You have a scar on your nose from when I punched you." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "I certainly do. That really hurt, by the way." He said.

Hermione smirked again and Draco rolled his eyes. Neither of them brought up the dance, or there agreement on their costumes. Somehow, they just knew that they had come to an agreement. For the first time in their lives, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy agreed on something.

Hermione was happy that her and Draco were friends, though she hadn't told Harry or Ginny yet. She decided she should probably tell them soon or else they would find out the hard way: at the ball.

After her study session with Draco, she headed up to her Common room where she found Harry and Ginny, cuddling on the couch. She was happy that they were together now.

"Guys, I have a date for the ball." She said, taking a seat in the armchair across from them.

Ginny perked up immediately. "Who is it?" She exclaimed.

"Well…" Hermione started. "We've been friends for a while and we are just going as _friends."_

"Would you tell us who it is already!" Ginny said.

"It's… kind of… Draco Malfoy." She said, nervously.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed in union.

"What about him?" Ron asked, walking over.

Hermione immediately got up and walked away. Ron is not the person she want to talk to about this, or anything for that matter. Hermione always thought that her and Ron would end up together, in the end. She always thought that he was her true love. She used hope he would wake up one day and realize that his soul mate was staring him straight in the face. But he never even took notice of her, so she gave up on him. Sadly, that also meant giving up on their friendship. Being friend zoned was one thing she never wanted to be.

She knew that Ginny and Harry would probably tell Ron about Draco, but Hermione didn't really care. She didn't like him anymore, and, maybe, she found someone else. She wasn't sure she liked Draco, she thought maybe it was just an illusion. But she also had a thought, nagging in the back of her head, that maybe her thinking it was illusion was really just her denying her feelings.

**A/N: Well, I really appreciate all the reviews! I'm glad y'all like the fanfic! Anyways, Read and Review, please!**


	5. Incidents

**Chapter 5: Incidents**

The dance was in two days and Hermione was a bit restless. She busied herself with more homework than usual, which was nearly impossible. Her study dates with Draco were the highlights of her week; she barely talked to her Gryffindor friends anymore. It seemed to just be her and Draco now.

It made her feel sad and guilty when she passed them in the hall. Although, she was still mad at Ron, she didn't even know if she would _ever_ forgive him. She wondered if he was happy with Lavender. '_Who cares?'_ She thought. '_I am over Ronald now.' _But she still wondered if that was really true.

She looked across the table at Draco. _'Do I like him?' _She asked herself. _'Am I falling in love with the boy who bullied me for years?'_

"Granger?" Draco asked, noticing her stare.

"Nothing, sorry." She said, quickly.

Draco knew he liked Hermione, but his pride would never let him give in. A Malfoy and a Mudblood… His Father would never let it happen, anyways.

When their study session was over, they left without another word. Neither of them knew what to say, it had gotten a bit awkward between them ever since they decided to go to the dance together.

Hermione wondered what people would say. Would they talk about it? Spread rumors? _'Of course they will Hogwarts is full of gossip!' _Hermione thought. Hermione ran to her dorm and jumped into bed, deciding it was time for a small nap before her next class.

When she woke up, she had just enough time to rush to the Astronomy tower. But, while running down the hall, she ran into a something very solid. She looked up to Ron rubbing his forehead where she had head butted him.

She made a move to go around him but he grabbed her arm. "You've been avoiding me." He said.

"Look, Ronald, I'm late for class, can we talk later?" She asked.

"No, because you'll just avoid me." He said. "Why've you been avoiding me, Hermione? Did I do something wrong?"

"Erm…" She started. She tried to move around him again but he took a firm grip on her arm. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." Ron said.

"Let her go, Weasel." Hermione heard Draco's voice from behind her.

"Stay out of it, Ferret." Ron said.

Draco grabbed Ron's arm. "I said, let her go."

Ron let go of Hermione's arm and walked away.

"Thanks." Hermione said to Draco.

"No problem." He replied.

Hermione continued on her way to her Astronomy class. Though, she didn't see the point, she was already late. She hated being late.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, for Hermione. She continued to avoid Ron and she studied… _a lot._ She didn't like that she was growing apart from her friends, but what was she to do?

She still talked to Harry and Ginny, but they had become more acquaintances than friends. She kind of missed them, but she was happy to have some time to herself. Maybe the Golden Trio would reunite again, but for now, they had to go their separate ways.

Hermione went to sleep early that night and woke up to find a note on her bedside table. She opened it to find a short, scribbled message from Ron:

_Hermione,_

_We need to talk. _

_Astronomy tower, 8 o'clock._

_~Ron_

Hermione rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to show up. She didn't want to talk to Ron and there was nothing to talk about. She would just keep avoiding him until he got the message.

After she read the not, though, she knew that Ron would not give up easily. She had a fight ahead of her, one she was not ready to face. A fight, you could say, to the death. Although, no one is actually going to die, as far as Hermione knew.

Today was the night before the dance! McGonagall was letting all of the students go to Hogsmeade today and tomorrow to finish shopping and getting ready. Hermione planned on buying a few extra things for her costume today and tomorrow she had a hair appointment.

Hermione, quickly, got out of bed and pulled on her school robes over a black skirt and a pink camisole. She had few classes today, so she wasn't worried about not having time in Hogsmeade.

She headed out of the common room and down to her Charms class. She sat in the back with Draco, working on the assignment. Class went by smoothly with light conversation between Hermione and Draco. It was still a bit awkward between them, but they were both ignoring that.

After all her classes, Hermione went straight to Hogsmeade. She picked up the things she needed and then shopped around a little. She went into a few places to buy little knick-knacks for herself. She bought some chocolates from Honeydukes and then headed to Zonko's to look around.

The doorbell rang when she walked in and a few people turned to see who it was. The cashier greeted her and offered her help, but she politely turned him down. She walked, slowly, through the isles, looking at all the pranks.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice behind her.

Her eyes widened and she whipped to see Ron standing behind her. "Ron." She said.

"Never thought I'd _ever_ find you in Zonko's." He said.

"First time for everything." She said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So, Hermione, did you get my note?" He asked.

"Yes." She stated plainly.

"So?" Ron asked.

"I have to go." She said, she made her way to the door, as fast as she could, and walked out without a second glance.

She headed to The Three Broomsticks and sat at the bar with Hagrid. She ordered a butterbeer and watched the door for Ron. Hermione had become a little scared of her ex-best friend lately, ever since he bruised her wrist the day before.

The next time she glanced at the door, she saw Draco walking past. He looked worse than usual, which made her a bit sad. She told Hagrid goodbye and headed out to say hi to Draco.

She caught up to him quickly and she gave him a quick smile. "Hi." She said.

"Not now, Granger." Draco said. "I'm sorry."

Hermione stopped; a little more worried about him. She did not pursue him, though, she knew that, if she did, she would just get the same response. Hermione walked back into The Three Broomsticks, but before long she decided to head back to the castle.

She walked down the brick path leading from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, lost in her thoughts. She saw a few people walking around her, but paid no attention to them. She pulled out her muggle MP3 Player and turned on her favorite band, U2.

She heard a scream and yanked her headphones out, whipping around to see Katie Bell 20 feet in the air. She ran over to Katie Bell's friend and watched as Katie fell to the ground. Hermione ran over and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive." Hermione said, relieved.

"Th-the necklace. Sh-she touched th-the necklace." Leanne, Katie's friend, said.

Hermione picked up the necklace with the paper bag but dropped it instantly, feeling the power of the curse. Hermione slung one of Katie's arms over her shoulder and told Leanne to get the other. She picked up the necklace with the paper bag again and they walked back to Hogwarts.

McGonagall was shocked when she saw Hermione in the doorway to her classroom with an unconscious Katie slung between her and Leanne. The three of them took Katie to the Hospital wing and then went straight to Snape.

Hermione was dismissed after she explained how she got involved. She went back to the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Harry sat beside her and started to talk about people who could've cursed the necklace. She only started to pay attention when he said it could've been Draco.

"It wasn't him." She said instantly.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"I just do, okay?"

Harry looked at her. "Do you have feelings for Malfoy?" He asked.

She looked shocked. "Of course I don't!"

She knew Harry didn't believe her, but she wondered if she believed herself. Maybe it was lie…


	6. Halloween

**Chapter 6: Halloween**

The day of the dance came faster than Hermione had expected. She was so excited it seemed like the days flew by. She couldn't wait till that night!

She had just arrived back from Hogsmeade after getting her hair and nails done. It was half an hour until the ball, so she decided to help some of the other girls get ready.

She walked into Ginny's dorm and saw the ginger braiding her hair in front of the mirror. Hermione walked over and sat behind her, taking the girls hair in her hands and starting the braid where the redhead had left off.

"I'm guessing you're going with Harry." She said.

Ginny smiled. "Of course!" She exclaimed.

I smiled back at her. "What are you going as?" Hermione asked her.

"I am going as an angel and he is going as the devil." She replied.

The bushy haired girl laughed. "The perfect costumes for you two."

"Where've you been lately, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I haven't seen you around as much."

"I've been keeping to myself a bit, lately." Hermione said, finishing her hair.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Hermione replied.

"It's not just you spending time with Malfoy?" The redhead asked.

"Of course not, we only see each other in class and at our study sessions."

"Okay…" Ginny said. She walked over to a white dress, hanging next to the mirror, and pulled it down. She slipped it on and placed a white headband, with a halo attached to it, on her head. She turned to Hermione and asked, "How do I look?"

"Fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny slipped on a pair of white high heels and said, "I'm heading down to meet Harry, see you there!"

Hermione went back to her own dormitory and slipped on her costume. She then headed down to the Great Hall to meet Draco. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down, searching for Draco. When she finally spotted him, she continued down the stairs.

Draco looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and saw Hermione smiling as she walked down to him. _'Whoa…'_ Was all he could think. She was wearing a light blue dress that went down to the floor; it was slightly poufy, with sleeved that hung off her shoulders, and a white wrap, directly under her breasts. She had her hair up in a 'Cinderella bun' (as the muggles called it) with a jeweled tiara sitting in front of it. Draco was wearing a black tux, with a white dress shirt, and a black bow tie.

Their costumes were perfect for their characters, Prince Charming and Cinderella. Hermione was excited when she got the letter from Draco saying he'd like to go as them. That was her original costume idea, but she thought he'd never go for it. Since it's more of a muggle story.

They walked into the Great Hall and everyone stared. Hermione had expected the stares, but the music had stopped playing, also. Was it really that big of a deal?

They, warily, stepped further into the Great Hall, trying to ignore the silence. Slowly, but surely, everyone turned away and the music started to play again, but a few stares lingered on them.

"You look nice." Draco said, nervously.

Hermione smiled. "You don't look to bad, yourself." She said.

He led her to the dance floor and spun her around. They danced around, ignoring the stares, Draco throwing in a few fancy moves, here and there. The night was amazing! …Until a slow song came on…

Hermione moved as to get off the dance floor, but Draco pulled her to him.

"I don't know how to dance…" She said.

"Just follow me, that's what you've been doing this whole time anyways." He told her.

She giggled. "I guess you're right."

They started to sway back and forth, Hermione following Draco's lead. She'd giggle when he spun her and when she looked up at him; he'd always have his cute half smile on.

He pulled her closer and put his forehead to hers, she didn't protest. She kind of liked it, to be honest, and when the song ended and a more upbeat song started to play, she frowned and they pulled away. It was weird, being okay with slight intimacy between her and Draco, right now. They were supposed to be repelled by each other and now they are slow dancing? Hermione had no answer as to why she was okay with it.

They left the dance floor and headed toward the snack table. Draco got them each a butterbeer and they sat down at a vacant table. People were still staring but they ignored them.

"Well…" Draco started. "This is fun…?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes it is." She confirmed.

Draco smiled at her. "I'm glad."

"Me too." She said.

The night was almost over, but neither of them wanted it to end. Hermione glanced at Draco; he was looking off into space. Did she have feelings for him?

"Her? Why her?" Pansy Parkinson yelled at Draco, snapping Hermione out of her stupor.

"We're just friends, Pansy." Draco said. The conversation had already caught half the room's attention.

"You're friends with the mudblood?" Pansy exclaimed.

I saw Draco face drained of color and he started to look like he did before they were friends. He looked sick, like he was about to throw up.

"They're no different from us, Pansy! We're all people!" Draco exclaimed.

Pansy looked shocked, she had a loss for words and stormed out of the room.

Hermione looked to Draco, wide eyed. She had made up her mind, she _definitely _had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

"What?" He asked, noticing her look of surprise.

"Nothing…" She said, still shocked.

They headed back to the dance floor once they were both rested a bit. The danced the rest of the time and then headed their separate ways to their dormitories. They both were a bit sad that it was over already.

Hermione stripped out of her costume and flopped down on her four poster bed. _'I have feelings for Draco Malfoy…'_ Was all that went through her mind as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Draco sat on his bed, shocked at himself. He really did have feeling for a Mudblood! And Hermione Granger of all people! He must be going mad…

Maybe this was good for him! Someone to fall in love with, someone on the other side. Maybe even someone who wouldn't blame him for the coming events of the year… Would he really be able to kill Dumbledore? Would his new found liking of Granger knock a little sense into him and he'd be willing to be killed instead?

Would he actually _love_ Granger by the end of the year? Enough to die to keep her happy?

The question that caught in his head kept him awake all night. _Would he die for her?_


	7. Confusion

**Chapter Seven: Confusion**

Hermione woke with a start, there was tapping at the window that startled her in her sleep. She, groggily, got out of bed and opened the window. A brown barn owl flew into the room and landed lightly on her desk.

It was December, now, a few days from Christmas. Hermione had decided to stay at school for the holidays and, she found, she was the only Gryffindor that did. She had the whole common room to herself and she got a little bored every now and then, but her study sessions with Draco entertained her enough.

She untied the string, from around owl's leg, and pulled out the letter. She unrolled it and held it up in front of her face, blinking a bit to get rid of the morning blurriness. She read the short note and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was a simple note, not very long at all:

_Please forgive me._

She had received two other notes, very much like this one. On of them had come in October and the other last month, in November. One had said, _'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.' _And the other had said, _'Please don't hate me.'_

What confused her most was she didn't know whom the notes were from or what the person was apologizing for. As far as she knew, no one had done anything to upset her. She was starting to think that someone was apologizing for something that hasn't happened yet, and that scared her.

Hermione quickly got dressed, glancing at the clock and realizing it was three minutes until her first class started. She rushed down the hallway, not even thinking twice about breakfast, and went crashing into the Potions classroom. She had just about fallen over when she slammed herself into seat next to Malfoy.

She could see a smirk threatening to form on his mouth. She scowled at him and he threw his hands up in mock surrender. He'd been doing that lately, joking around with her. She quite liked it, though, it was certainly better than him teasing her about her hair or her teeth, every five seconds.

"You alright, Granger?" He asked.

"Fine, just slept in a bit." She replied.

"You look a bit out of it this morning." He said.

"It's nothing. I've just been getting these weird letters that are starting to make me worry a bit." Hermione said. "But I don't know who they are from."

'_So she has been getting my notes…' _Draco thought. _'And she's worried…'_ This though made him feel guilty. But there was nothing he could do to stop the future events of this year. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him.

"Are _you_ alright?" Hermione asked, noticing Draco's change in expression. He had drifted back into looking distant and sad. _'And here I thought he had gotten over that…' _Hermione mused.

"I'm fine." He said, smiling the best he could. Hermione could tell it wasn't genuine, though.

Hermione nodded her head and turned as Professor Slughorn entered the room. He started his lecture and Hermione did her best to pay attention. But out of the corner of her eye she could see Draco becoming more and more distant and sad. _'I hope he's okay… Whatever's going on with him can't be good…' _Hermione thought to herself.

After class was over, she grabbed Draco's hand, taking him by surprise, and dragged him into an empty alcove.

"I know you're not fine." Hermione said. She pulled him to her and embraced him into a tight hug.

He smiled sadly and hugged her back. "How is it, that we've only been friends for a few months, yet you can see right through me?" Draco asked.

"I've been able to see right through you since the beginning." She replied.

Draco chuckled and pulled out of the hug. "Thank you, Hermione." He said, surprising both of them by the use of her first name.

"For what?" She asked.

"Understanding." He said.

She smiled at him. "No problem, _Draco_." She said. They both laughed and left the alcove, going their separate ways to their next classes.

Hermione couldn't help but smile the rest of the day. She knew that, just telling him he wasn't fine, helped him. She was glad she could help. He seemed a tiny bit better now. But the tiny bit that counts.

Draco was walking to the Great Hall when someone suddenly pulled him into an empty alcove. It took Draco by surprise and it took a few seconds before he could see straight. He turned around to see a very angry looking and red faced Ronald Weasley.

"What are you playing at?" Ron exclaimed.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco asked.

"I saw you with Hermione earlier!" Ron stated, as loud as he could without yelling.

"And…?" Draco said, confused.

"You're just playing a game with her, aren't you?" He said. "Acting like her friends just to get close to Harry!"

"Look, Weasel, you've obviously blown this way out of proportion. Me and Granger are just friends, no strings attached." Draco told Ron.

"Yeah right…" Whispered Ron. "You're just going to break her heart!"

"You're the one who broke her heart! She liked you until you started snogging Brown!" Draco exclaimed.

Ron looked taken aback. "Sh-She liked me…?"

"Yes you git!" Draco said.

Ron heated again and yelled at Draco, "You better back off of her!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Draco asked, tauntingly.

"I'll… I'll… I'll hex -"

"Enough!" Hermione yelled, making both of the boys jump in surprise. "Ron nothing is going on between me and Draco, I was just comforting him because… His Father was being… well, himself, no offense Draco."

"None taken." He muttered.

"And Draco, stop taunting Ron and at least _try _to be nice to him. He's just worried about me."

Draco nodded his head in reply and Ron glared at him.

"Now, lets all go eat Dinner." Hermione said calmly.

Both the boys headed out of the alcove and down to the Great Hall, but Hermione stopped Draco before he could enter.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"I can't." He said.

Hermione nodded her head and didn't push the matter any further. She walked into the Great Hall without another word. Draco was glad she didn't ask any questions, though she had asked before what was going on. She cared enough to not need an explanation, and Draco was grateful for this.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier, I had a bit of writers block... I still have it so you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter, sorry. **


	8. Realization

**Chapter Eight: Realization**

The next few months were great, for Hermione. She spent much more time with Draco, scheduling unnecessary study session just for the sake of seeing him happy. Watching him at meal times and passing him in the halls, he didn't look healthy. All the color would be drained from his skin, his face void of expression, and his hands would be fidgeting with whatever they could reach.

She hated seeing him that way so she made a point to spend as much time with him, joking around and making him smile and laugh, as she could. But it was quite hard because she could never find him outside of classes or study sessions unless they were walking to the Great Hall or in the Great Hall, and he hadn't been coming to meal times as often as he used to.

"You haven't been eating very much lately." She said to him during one of their weekend Charms study sessions. "I haven't seen you at meal times."

"Have you been stalking me, Granger?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of concern. "No, I've just been worried."

He frowned. "I haven't been very hungry, lately." He said.

"Yet you look like you're starving." She said, just now noticing that he had a lot of weight.

"Right now, I am. I haven't eaten since yesterday." He said.

"Well then lets go eat." Hermione said, starting to pack her things.

"They aren't serving food right now." He stated, confused.

"Just come on!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging at his arm.

Draco quickly packed up his things and Hermione lead him to the first floor and then down a flight of stairs he had never noticed before. She stops in front of portrait of fruit and tickles the pear. The portrait swings open to reveal a huge kitchen with a long table in the middle and ovens and stoves around it.

"Welcome to the kitchens of Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Whoa…" He replied.

The house elves were hard at work, cooking up today's dinner. They walked in and Hermione whispered something to a house elf before conjuring a small table for them to sit at. They both sat down and an elf brought them both a butterbeer.

"How'd you know about this?" He asked Hermione.

"Long story, not very interesting." She replied.

"Thanks for bringing me down here." He mumbled, almost incoherently.

Hermione smiled. "No problem."

A house elf brought them both a plate of shepherds' pie and two rolls each, with gravy of course. Draco dug in and ate everything on his plate, and then asked for more, which made Hermione laugh.

He smiled at her; happy to know she really cared. He cared for her too, but there was nothing he could do, he realized, she would hate him by the end of the year. He's trying the best he can, but she will probably hate him no matter what he does to apologize.

The day he dreaded was near. The day Hermione Granger would go back to hating him. The day he would kill Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The day he would take someone's life just to save his own. _'Such a coward…' _Draco thought to himself. _'I am a coward.'_

They left the kitchens, after they were both done, and went back to the Library to get the things they had left behind.

"Don't skip dinner, I can see you're still hungry." Hermione told Draco.

"Should've let me get that third plate!" Draco exclaimed jokingly.

"Dinner is in half an hour! You can wait." She said.

They both laughed and then said their goodbyes and headed to their common rooms.

Hermione sat by herself at an empty table, watching her friends talk in the corner. They hadn't invited her to sit with them, or even noticed her, like they used to. Ron seemed happy with Lavender, she was just his type… Hermione had used to think he was her true love. But sometimes true love lies.

"Hey, Hermione!" She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Dean Thomas walking over to her.

"Hey, Dean." She replied.

"Why aren't you over with Harry and Ron?" Dean asked. "It struck me as odd when I saw you by yourself."

"To be honest… I don't know… Me and them have been growing apart lately, I guess." I said.

"Well… I guess the Golden Trio has become the Golden duo." Dean stated, he turned and walked back to his group without another word.

Hermione knew he didn't mean it to be rude, but it hurt Hermione. But, in that moment, she realized Dean was right. She had been cut out of the Golden Trio…

This surprised her. She thought they would be the Golden Trio… for the rest of their lives. But, as they say, friendship dies… She just wished that it had not been the best friendship she had ever had.

~oOo~

Draco had stayed in the room of requirement past curfew and when he walked out he saw Mrs. Norris roaming the halls. He started to run when she saw him and he made a beeline for the first door he could open, which happened to be the prefects' bathroom. He prayed there were no other prefects in there.

He dashed in quietly and closed the door behind him. He realized, too late, that there was voice, a singing voice. He listened to the sweet voice singing a song he had never heard before, he liked it.

"_I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing! I think I thought I saw you try._" The voice sang.

Draco inched into the bathroom until he could see the pool sized bathtub full of bubbles. He stopped dead in his tracks and peeked around the corner. There he saw Hermione Granger, eyes closed, body covered in bubbles, lounging in a hot bubble bath.

He inched back, hoping she wouldn't hear him, and slowly left the bathroom. He ran back to his common room, relieved when he wasn't caught by Filch, and went straight to bed, Hermione's sweet voice still singing inside his head.


	9. Selfish

**Chapter Nine: Selfish**

The days went by to fast, for Draco, and the time he dreaded was only days away. He was avoiding Hermione; it hurt him too much to know what this would do to her. He had kept sending her apology notes, though, still anonymous.

He had made up his mind, he would not die for Hermione Granger, and she would've been the only person keeping him from killing Dumbledore if he had decided otherwise. But, now, he has to do it. Not for her, sadly… But for himself.

He was selfish, it was in his blood, and he didn't know how to stop it.

He spent his days in the Room of Requirement, trying to fix the cabinet. He would sometimes see Hermione, walking the halls, looking depressed and worried and this made him sad. But there was nothing he could do.

Three days…

He was sitting in Potions class, as far away from Hermione as he could get. He looked out the window for a split second and when he looked back… she was standing in front of him.

"You've been avoiding me… What's going on, Draco?" She asked, looking betrayed.

"Erm… I—" He started, but, luckily, the bell rang loud and he jumped up from his seat. He ran, quickly, out the door and didn't stop until he was sure she wouldn't catch up.

He roamed the halls for a while, not in the mood to do anything productive. He would always slip into a different corridor or hide in and empty alcove when he saw Hermione passing.

He was walking past a flight of stairs, not really sure where he was, when he heard a soft sob coming from the bottom.

"He's a jerk, he always has been. Don't beat yourself up about it." He heard someone say.

"He had become my best friend, though, Ginny. Harry and Ron have basically abandoned me." He heard Hermione say.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy is just a jackass. He was probably leading you on just to break your heart in the end." Ginny said.

'_They're talking about me… I've made Hermione cry…' _He thought, sadly.

"That doesn't help!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco, quickly, walked away, not wanting to hear anymore.

Two days…

He had still been avoiding Hermione, and she would understand why soon enough. But, it hurt him every time he caught a glimpse of her, even more when they caught each others eye and she would start to tear up. He never meant for this to happen, he only meant to protect her.

He hoped Hermione would, one day, be able to forgive him and understand. But Draco was a realist and it was very hard for him to keep up that hope.

One day…

He was scared… oh, so scared. He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was. His pride over ruled the rest of him, trying to keep his reputation; it wasn't working to well, though, after the dance.

He had come to a conclusion. He did love Hermione, even though he wouldn't die for her. He was giving her up because she deserved better. At least that's what he told himself… He didn't really know if he loved her or not, he didn't even know why he had chosen to go through with it. He was confused.

Confused and Scared.

His time is up…

Today is the day… The day he would, officially, become part of the dark side. Isn't what he's wanted all along? No. It's what his father brainwashed him to want. Why does it hurt so much… Looking at her and knowing he's only going to hurt her more.

He skipped most of his classes today, not seeing the point in going to them. He would be leaving Hogwarts today… Saying goodbye to the place he considered home. Yes, he had a home, but that home was horrible. Hogwarts would forever be his true home.

He walked the halls, running his hand over the stone walls. _'I will miss this place.' _He thought to himself. He ran his hands over the desks in the empty classrooms, over the Slytherin table in the Great hall, over his bed sheets… All would be his past in just a few hours.

He spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the death eaters. He'd tried to clear his mind, because, when he thought, nothing went right. He needed to concentrate, or he would not be able to go through with it and that would lead to his death.

When the death eaters arrived, they headed straight for the Astronomy tower. When they reached the stairs, some of the Order members were already there. He was engulfed into a fight but when he saw a flash of bushy brown hair he pulled himself away.

He headed straight for her and pulled her into a dark and empty alcove.

I didn't see a face or anything, I was just yanked into the dark. The man put his hand to my face and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" The man said, and I knew right away who he was. "There isn't anything I can do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered. "What's going on?"

He sighed again. "I hope, one day, you can forgive me." He said.

I felt him lean down and suddenly there was a pair of lips pressed to mine. I deepened the kiss, wanting it never to end, but he pulled away and disappeared. I was left in the alcove with tears in my eyes and whisper of a kiss still on my lips.

I stepped out of the alcove and back into the small battle. She noticed a few people missing, though, but it didn't matter as a bolt of red sparks shot out at her.

Hermione felt so many things when Harry told her what happened. One thing, though, stuck out to her more than anything. _Draco didn't do it_. He couldn't do it! Hermione couldn't help but think that it had something to do with her, or she hoped it did.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, still having some writers block... Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	10. Love

**Chapter Ten: Love**

Finishing the school year without Draco was hard for Hermione, but she grew back together with Harry and Ron. It was felt different with them, though, yet she didn't know _what_ felt different. So she went on… a broken relationship duct taped back together. She didn't even know if the boys ever realized their relationship had broken…

She agreed to go with the boys on their quest to find the horcruxes, but she secretly doubted they'd be able to find any of them. She only came to protect them. She knew they wouldn't survive on their own. She also hoped that maybe they'd run into Draco. So she could at least get a glimpse of him.

She was nervous, at the wedding, the next morning they would wake up and run off to some dangerous journey where they could possibly die. She was scared, more scared than she had ever been, even more so when Kingsley's patronus arrived.

She fell on the floor when everyone started to panic. She crawled around, looking for Harry and Ron, trying to stay as calm as she could. She the faces of people she knew, people she loved. They were scared, screaming and shouting and her whole world slowed.

She saw Molly and Arthur Weasley, fighting side by side. She saw Fleur, in her beautiful wedding gown, panicking and searching for Bill. She saw the twins, joking around as they took down two death eaters. She started to tear up when she saw Ginny, trying her best to fight off the death eaters and frantically searching for a way out.

This was her life now… She was smack dab in the middle of a war. She shot out a few spells to help the people that were losing, she helped in every way she could, still crawling around on the ground.

When she finally found Harry and Ron, she grabbed their hands and apparated to the first place that popped into her head… After Hogsmeade, of course, she knew they couldn't go there.

After Ron's first few… _episodes_, she knew he had feelings for her, and she also knew she still had feelings for him. When he left, she didn't know what to think and when he came back it got harder for her. She loved Draco… and yet she still loved Ron, too.

'_How could I _possibly_ be thinking about my love life when I'm in the middle of a war!?'_ She exclaimed to herself. _'Just… Shut up and start thinking of possible horcrux hiding places.' _She had deemed herself insane… officialy…

She sat alone, outside the tent, on watch. She took most of the watch shifts lately, finding it hard to sleep. Thinking of her love life brought her back to thinking about Draco. She didn't even know if he was still alive… He had disobeyed the most powerful dark wizard, ever.

She looked up at the stars, thinking about what would happen to her if she found out he was dead. "I just hope you're not…" She whispered.

"Hope who's not what?" Ron asked, coming out and taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing… It's nothing." She replied. "I'm going to bed. Mind taking watch?"

He hesitated, looking at her a bit confused. "Erm… sure, why not. Goodnight, 'Mione." He said.

"Night." She mumbled, ducking into the tent.

Hermione did the first spell that popped into her head when she saw Harry, she was just lucky it was the spell she wanted. Harry was taken aback but he soon understood why she did it. They had caught Ron before her and Harry so she couldn't do anything to help him.

When they looked at Harry's scar, she knew exactly where they were going to take them. She didn't know what to feel, happy because she would see Draco, worried because he might be dead, sad because he was on the wrong side, scared because she was going to be presented to Voldemort… Her feelings were jumbling up in her head and her head started to pound.

When they showed up at Malfoy Manor, the first thing they did was call Draco. They asked him if he recognized them, but all he could do was stare, and Hermione stared back. He looked scared, she had never seen him scared… except the time she had punched him in the face.

She gave a small nod, one that only he could see, giving him the go ahead to give her away.

"I… I do…" He said, slowly. "The redhead and the girl."

"Who are they?" Lucius asked him.

Draco looked to her again and she gave another nod. "Ron Weasley and… and H-Hermione Granger."

Tears spring to her eyes, she couldn't bare to see him this way. She blinked back the tears and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her mouth, she would not cry in this situation. Not in front of these people.

A tear slipped from Draco's eye but he quickly wiped it away before anyone, but Hermione, could see. He still loved her, though he still thought she hated him. He was very wrong, she loved him too, and the first chance she got, she would tell him.

Once Harry and Ron were sent to the cellar, she got scared. Bellatrix said she had wanted to 'talk' but Hermione knew she had other intentions. Everyone was sent out of the room and she watched as Draco hesitated.

The moment he left, Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus curse on her. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain, and the tears sprang to her eyes again. These weren't tears of pain, though, these were tears of sadness. Draco was standing right outside the door, listening to her scream and he could do nothing about it. She knew he still cared about her and she felt bad for him, she wished he wasn't on the dark side… but she knew he had no choice.

Draco was standing by the door, tears streaming down his face as he listened to Hermione's loud, high-pitched screams. He had to concentrate very hard to stay where he was, otherwise he would burst through that door and get himself killed.

Hermione had stopped screaming and he heard a loud bang. He burst through the door to see that Harry and Ron had broken out of the cellar. He was secretly happy, know they had a chance and Hermione could be okay.

He saw her, lying on the floor in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face. Her only movement was her chest, rising and falling with every breath. _'She's breathing, that's good.' _He thought to himself.

He was engulfed into a fight, throwing spells at Harry and Ron, but he purposely performed most of them wrong. Once Harry took his wand and no one was paying attention to him, he ran over to Hermione to see if she was okay.

He knelt down beside and she instantly started to say something. He couldn't hear her so he bent down closer.

"I'll be fine, go before someone sees you." She said.

He hesitated. "I love you." He said, before getting up and running back to the fight.

Before he got there, though, he could've sworn he heard her croak out, "I love you too."

Everything happened so quickly. Bellatrix disappeared, Hermione screamed, and everyone turned to see Bellatrix holding Hermione upright with a knife to her neck. His eyes went wide but he quickly brought them back to their normal size. He stared at Hermione and she stared back at him. They were both very, very scared.

Harry and Ron dropped their wands and Lucius told him to pick them up. He grabbed the wands and then went back to where he was standing, out of the way. Eh stared at Bellatrix and Hermione, expecting something to happen but nothing did.

A small squeaking broke the silence and everyone started to look around for the source. He looked to Hermione and she was looking up at the ceiling. He looked up to see a house elf slowly unscrewing the chandelier. He smiled to himself.

By the time everyone found the source of the squeaking, the chandelier started to drop. Bellatrix dropped Hermione and quickly got out of the way. Hermione fell to the ground and the chandelier dropped on top of her.

Before he move to help her, Harry ran over and took the wands out of his hands. He looked back over and saw that Ron had helped Hermione out from under the chandelier. He gave out a relieved sigh and watched as Dobby the house elf apparated them out of the Manor.


	11. War

**Chapter Eleven: War**

Hermione's adventure went on. Her, Harry, and Ron kept moving around, searching for Horcruxes, finding more and more out about how to kill Voldemort. Ron had calmed down, Harry had gotten more determined, and she had gotten more observant. She had gotten _better_ at finding out information on where Voldemort could be hiding horcruxes.

Hermione had to keep dodging Ron's attempts at to make them more than friends, but it was hard for her, she did love him. Sometimes she wondered if it was really possible to love two people at once, she thought maybe loving one of them was just a delusion… but then she thought of Ron and Draco, how wonderful they both were, and she knew she really did love them both.

Every time she started to think of her love life, though, she reprimanded herself and delved into the book on horcruxes. She had read the book three times, cover to cover, yet she had no other means of information so there was nothing she could do. She was getting tired of reading the same sentences over and over and started to add in her own here and there. Luckily, they made sense in the book.

She added how the horcruxes can change your mood and how they can think for themselves, and other things like that. She thought it really helped improve the book. Every little thing she found out about horcruxes she added to the book, even if she didn't think them very important.

She slept a lot, during the day, taking most of the night watches. She found it hard to sleep, though, with everything that's going on. She always had a fear that the wards weren't strong enough and the snatchers would find them. But, as the boys told her, she was only paranoid.

She dreamt of only one thing, after Malfoy Manor. She dreamt of Draco. She dreamt of him being on the light side, of him kissing her in the alcove, of him watching her as she did their Arithmacy homework… But she dreamt, the most, about him telling her "I love you".

It was time. They were going to Hogwarts. She terrified, she knew what was to come. The big battle. She was just sad because it was going to take place at Hogwarts. Her second would be torn down in a war.

They were walking through the tunnel, following Neville. Hermione was very confused. _'Where is he taking us?'_ Hermione asked herself. Neville was explaining the whole situation, but he hadn't said where they were going, yet.

They got to the end of the hall and Neville swung open another portrait hole. "The Room Of Requirement." He said.

Hermione smiled as everyone in the room gathered around the portrait hole. She climbed down the latter and was instantly pulled into the crowd where _everyone_ hugged her. She looked around at all the familiar faces; they were all bruised and scraped. What had been going on here?

Harry explained what was going on, confusing everyone with the little bit of information he was giving them. Luckily, some of the Ravenclaws could help, but only a little. It turned out to help Harry a lot, though.

Some of the Order members started to arrive and it became a big reunion. _'A reunion right before a war… Because that's not depressing…' _Hermione thought to herself. Some of these people were going to die today and she would never see them again and _most_ of these people she hadn't in _months_.

A plan had started and, soon after, a war. Hermione ran around, hectic. She, first, went down to the chamber of secrets with Ron, destroyed the cup, and avoided letting Ron kiss her. Then, she fought off death eaters as they made their way to find Harry.

She shot out spells to help others in their battle and took on her own death eaters. She started to think about Draco, in that moment, and how, if he'd seen her, he'd joke about how she'd always been an over achiever. She smiled slightly as she knocked out a death eater and then sent a disarming spell in the direction of Dolohov, who was fighting Tonks.

She ran into the school, just in time to see a flash of blonde hair disappear around a corner. She had mixed feeling, sadness and happiness, about seeing him. She contemplated whether to go after him, but in the end she went to find Harry instead.

She found Harry in front of the room of requirement and, a few seconds later, Ron showed up also. They all went into the room of hidden objects and she watched as Harry searched for the diadem. She tired to help him as best she could, asking him about the night he had seen it, and soon he found it.

They made their way back to the door, but soon found their way blocked. She gasped at the sight in front of her: Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco had glanced at her and she looked at the ground.

Everything had happened so fast and the next thing she knew she was on the back on Ron's broom with someone behind her. They flew out of the room of requirement just before the broom dropped from the weight. She fell to the ground and rolled onto her back, coughing. She looked around and found Draco, he looked back at her, sadness in his eyes, and then ran out of the hallway.

She sat up and stared in the direction he had gone.

It was the end for all of them. Harry was dead. There was no other way to kill Voldemort. They were doomed.

She heard every word Voldemort was saying, but it never processed in her mind. She was staring at Harry's body in the arms of Hagrid. She was snapped out of her reverie, though, when Voldemort asked who would join him in exchange for their life.

She watched as Draco parents told him to come. She looked behind her to see him standing a few yards away. He was hesitant, which made her think that he wouldn't go, and then he started to walk.

He surprised her though. He walked the few yards that were in between them and then stopped. He only stood, about, a foot away. She stared at him and he glanced back at her.

"No." He said to his parents.

"What?" His father asked.

Draco didn't reply.

* * *

**A/N: I go away for the month on the 5th but there is not a lot left in the story. I am going to try to finish it before I leave but I will not promise anything. **

**Read and Review, please!**


	12. Okay

**Dedication: _Agustus_ _Waters_,who's death anniversary is today. I miss you very much, Gus. Hope you're keeping up the metaphor's in your capital-_S_ Something.**

**A/N: Bit of TFiOS feels. Started and finished the book yesterday so I had to... and, as you can guess by the title, it's really just that they say. "Okay." "Okay." "Okay." _'Maybe okay can be our always.'_**

**Chapter Twelve: Okay**

The war was over. Miracles had happened. We had won. Hermione stayed at Hogwarts for three days after the war had ended, helping move patients to St. Mungos Hospital or helping rebuild parts of the castle. A few others had stayed behind also, following her lead.

She slept in Gryffindor tower, woke early, and then was ordered around by McGonagall. Hermione didn't mind being ordered around, all she really wanted to do was help rebuild the only home she had left.

After the three days, McGonagall told Hermione to go home. She wandered around the castle awhile, procrastinating. There were groups of workers—some volunteers some not- rebuilding the walls as she walked past. Hermione could tell who the volunteers were because, all the other people, she had never seen before.

She waved at Bill and Fleur, who were fixing a spot where the floor caved in. They smiled back at her. She slowly made my way to the room of requirement, where everything had already been fixed, and sat, staring at the wall where the door would be.

After a while, Hermione noticed that she could hear another slow and steady breath, other than her own. She looked around, but the hallway was vacant. She paced up and down, listening, until she knew just where to look.

She tip-toed over to a statue of an angel with its hands covering its eyes. Hermione peeked behind the statue and there she found the oddest of things she could've imagined: A sleeping Draco Malfoy.

Hermione shook his shoulder and he woke up instantly.

"I didn't know you were still here." Hermione said.

"I stayed behind to help rebuild." He said.

"Oh."

"We haven't talked since… since you were at Malfoy Manor."

"Yeah…"

"I… I'm so—"

"You have no reason to apologize." Hermione interrupted. "As you said, you had no control over it."

Draco sighed, sadly. "Still, Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled sadly and took a seat across from him, behind the angel statue. "I know." She said.

Draco stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She took it and he lead them out from behind the angel statue. He didn't let go of her hand.

They walked down the hallway and turned a corner to see Bill and Fleur still working on the floor. Hermione lead Draco over and started to fill in the hole, Draco following her lead.

They got the floor finished and started working on a near by wall, Bill and Fleur starting to get curious.

"What's with him?" Bill whispered to Hermione.

She smiled shyly. "He's a friend."

Fleur raised her eyebrows. "Just a friend?" She asked.

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

"Isn't that Malfoy's kid?" Bill asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's nothing like his father." She said defensively. "He's almost the total opposite. He was just a boy with no choices."

Bill looked at me suspiciously but dropped the subject.

"Vhy are Ron and 'Arry not 'ere?" She asked, her voice returning to a normal volume.

"They had to sort a few things out over at the ministry." She answered.

"Did you hear that Kingsley was appointed position of Minister of Magic?" Bill asked.

Hermione smiled widely. "I didn't, that's amazing!"

"Yeah. Finally a good Minister." Bill chuckled.

"Best I've seen so far." She said.

They finished the wall and Draco and Hermione waved farewell to Bill and Fleur. They walked in no particular direction, hand in hand, catching each other up on there depressing lives, starting from when Draco left Hogwarts. Hermione's story seemed more exciting but Draco's seemed more depressing.

After they both finished, they drifted into an awkward silence that wasn't broken until Draco asked:

"Remember that time you punched me in the nose?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Yes."

He smiled, obviously pleased with her laughter. "That hurt. But, I know… I deserved it."

"You damn well did." Hermione said, still smiling.

"You ran up to me calling me names… what was it you said?"

"'You foul loathsome evil little cockroach.'" She quoted.

"Right," He said. "You ran up to me saying that and then pointed your want at my throat. I was scared as hell."

"Good." Hermione said. "That was my point."

"I could tell."

"Did it break? Your nose, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Good." Hermione said. "Did it leave a scar?"

"Yeah." He said, stopping to show her the small scar on his nose.

She smiled and showed him a smaller scar on her knuckle.

He laughed and said, "How did that happen?"

"Cracked the bone when I hit you…"

He laughed even harder. "My nose must be like stone."

"It is." She said, laughing also.

They continued to walk, talking about their memories of fighting with each other. Draco apologized a few times during the conversation. They laughed about it all and then fell into silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was more comforting.

They found their way outside and sat by the black lake. Draco sat with his back against the tree, Hermione in his lap, and his arms around her waist. They hadn't said anything about what happened at Malfoy Manor, they had skipped over that part entirely, while they were catching each other up. Draco still didn't know if she had said anything back to him. All he knew was that he was happy while she sat in his lap, without protesting.

Soon they got up again and started to wonder around with no destination, yet again.

"McGonagall told me to go home, but I have no where to go." Draco said.

Hermione half sighed half laughed and said, "Same here."

"Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"The Leaky Couldron. I'll stay there until I can find a flat… and a job."

"At least you have a plan."

She stopped. "You… you could… come with me."

He stopped and turned toward her in awe.

"If you want to." She added.

All in one motion, he let go of her hand, pulled her toward him, and slammed their lips together. Hermione smiled as she kissed him and Draco smiled too. They pulled apart and Draco placed his forehead to hers.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

"Okay." He said again.

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well looky there, two chapters in one day! Whoo Hoo! **

**Review please!**


	13. Weasley's

**Chapter Thirteen: Weasley's**

They were staying in rooms next door to each other on the third floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione applied for a job at St. Mungos and Draco applied for a job at the ministry, as an Auror. They both got internships and spent 8 hours a day at their dream jobs.

They'd been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for two weeks when Hermione realized that she couldn't avoid the Weasley's and Harry any longer. They weren't going to approve of Draco, of course, but she had to tell them. They had been asking her to lunches and dinners so she had decided to take them up on the offer. She'd go alone, tell them about Draco, try to explain and then she'd see where it got her.

She wore a simple white blouse with a gray sweater, black jeans, and black flats with white bows on the toes. It was May 17th, 15 days after the Hogwarts battle, a Saturday. She came out of the bathroom and Draco looked up from where he sat, on her bed.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." She replied. She turned to grab her coat and said, "I'll be getting back late you don't have to wait up for me."

"Alright." Draco said, standing up and walking over to her. "Good Luck."

"Thank you." She said. She pecked him on the lips, backed up a few steps, and disapparated.

She appeared in a kitchen full of red haired people. She smiled as they all greeted her. Hugs from the twins, hello's from Percy, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie, a squeal and a hug from Ginny. Ron and Harry seemed to be upstairs, so she ventured on to find them.

She knocked on the door and got a 'come in'. She opened the door to find her two best friends sitting on the floor reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. They both jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"Where've you been, Hermione?" Harry asked. "We haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Well, I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron looking for a job." She said. "Big news, I got an internship at St. Mungos!"

"That's awesome, 'Mione!" Ron said.

"And… er… I have a new… uh… boyfriend…" She said hesitantly.

They both frowned. "Since when?" Harry asked.

"Er… Two weeks?"

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"Erm…" Hermione said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Luckily Hermione was saved by Molly Weasley yelling, "Dinner!"

Hermione ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, running straight into Fred. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You alright, Hermione?" He asked.

"Fine, just… hungry!" She replied.

"Um… Alright."

She took a seat at the table and Harry and Ron came down and sat on either side of her.

"So, Hermione," Harry started. "This new boyfriend of yours?"

Hermione let out a sigh as questions erupted all over the table.

"New boyfriend?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, dear, that's exciting news." Molly Weasley said.

"Congrats, Hermione!" Fred and George said.

Hermione put her head in her hands and waited until everyone stopped.

"Yes, I have a new boyfriend." She said.

"Well, who is he?" Ginny asked. "Do I know him?"

"Oh, you all know him…" She mumbled.

They all looked at her, puzzled.

"Okay, look, none of you are going to approve, most of you will probably tell me I'm insane." She started. "We used to be enemies, but we became friends in sixth year."

"Get on with it! This is getting interesting." Fred said.

"It's…" She sighed. "Okay, don't freak out, I've had worse boyfriends… well, maybe not."

"Come on, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's dracomalfoy." She said.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's dracomalfoy." She repeated.

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"IT'S DRACO MALFOY, OKAY?" She screamed.

Everyone gasped and then erupted in laughter.

Hermione sat, rubbing her temples until all the laughter died down.

"Wait… You're not… serious, are you?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked over at him and his eyes widened.

"But it's _Draco Malfoy_!" Ginny exclaimed.

"He was a death eater!" Percy said.

"Hermione what are you thinking." Harry said.

The only ones who didn't protest were Bill and Fleur. She looked over at them in surprise and everyone stopped talking.

"You guys aren't mad?" She asked.

"Vell, 'e acted very kind, 'elping clean up 'ogwarts." Fleur said.

"They way he looked… I think, maybe, he's changed." Bill said.

"Thanks." She said.

"What do you mean 'helped clean up Hogwarts'?" asked Ginny. "I never saw him."

"He was avoiding us." Hermione informed her. "Can't blame him…"

"The way he looked at her?" Ron asked, his face red with anger.

"You could tell 'e loved 'er." Fleur said.

"Maybe we should give him a chance." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"He's had his chance." Harry said.

"Why don't you bring him over for dinner tomorrow." Molly said.

Hermione looked around at all the staring faces, some looked enraged, some were curious. "Okay." She said, hesitantly.

"They want me to come over for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You could've just been hallucinating."

"No, I'm pretty sure."

"Okay, then. Dinner tomorrow."

They appeared in the Weasley kitchen that looked exactly as it did the day before, full of red haired people. This time they didn't greet her with enthusiastic hugs or hellos. Most of them just stared. Bill and Fleur gave her a hug, though, making her feel a bit better.

Mrs. Weasley forced a smile, "Dinner will be in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." Draco said.

They made their way into the sitting room where Ginny, Harry, and Ron sat, talking. They all looked up when the two walked in, hand-in-hand. Hermione smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said. "Malfoy…" She added soon after.

Draco nodded at her.

They stood awkwardly for ten minutes and then Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

Hermione sat in between Ron and Draco with Fleur on Draco's other side. Everyone just kept staring it was very awkward. No one spoke a word for several minutes.

"So, Draco," Mrs. Weasley started. "Have you been able to find a job?"

"I'm interning at the ministry." He replied.

"Oh? What position?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Auror." Draco said.

Ron started to laugh but covered it with a cough, yet everyone noticed it. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco looked over at her, nervous. Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Ginny asked.

This took them both by surprise.

Draco smiled at Ginny. "I really do."

Harry and Ron knew, in that moment, that he would never hurt her. They also knew that there was no stopping Hermione, she would live the rest of her life with that boy. They didn't approve exactly, but there was nothing they could do.

The rest of the family was okay after that. I guess everyone's a sucker for love.

* * *

**A/N: We've only got the epilogue left! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I'll probably have another coming soon, most likely better than this one, and of course still Dramione. I don't know... Dramione fic's just come to me...**

**Review please!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, staring at the beautiful reflection. Her hair was in half down, half up perfect, wavy, curls, her makeup was done, and she was wearing the most beautiful white gown. Ginny and Luna stood next to her, smiling.

"What do you think?" Luna asked.

"I look… amazing." Hermione replied.

Ginny's smile brightened. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Hermione looked over at her best friend and said, "Yes."

Cho walked down the isle first, next to Ron, and then Luna and Harry, and then Ginny and Blaise, the maid of honor and the best man. The bridesmaids wore knee length, green dresses and the groomsmen wore tuxes with red ties.

Draco stood in the middle, looking down the isle, waiting for the love of his life. He wore a tux with a beige tie and his hair was cut short and had no product in it, for once. He smiled brighter than ever before.

The doors opened and Hermione walked through them. Everyone stood and watched as she slowly made her way down the isle. She was beautiful, truly, and everyone was thinking it. She looked into the crowd of people, she saw the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, the Delacours, Xenophilius Lovegood, students she knew from Hogwarts, and a hundred other people. One person, though, stuck out to her. She had known they'd sent her an invitation but she hadn't expected her to show up. Narcissa Malfoy sat in the second row. Hermione smiled at her soon-to-be mother-in-law and Narcissa smiled back.

She made it to the end of the isle, gave her bouquet to Ginny, and then turned to look at Draco. He looked handsome and very happy, which made her happy. She loved him; she really, really loved him.

At the reception, Narcissa Malfoy came up to her. Hermione got nervous and started to wish that Draco had been with her. She had never actually spoken with Narcissa and she hadn't seen her since the incident at Malfoy Manor.

"Hello, Hermione." Narcissa said.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled. "Please, call me Narcissa." She insisted. "I came to thank you."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"You make him happy." She said. "I've never seen this happy. I wanted to thank you for making him happy."

"He makes me happy, too." Hermione said.

"I know you probably didn't expect me to come." Narcissa started. "But, when I saw your picture on the invitation I couldn't refuse. I wanted you to know, that I'm okay with him being with you, if he's happy, I am happy."

"Thank you, Narcissa. It really means a lot."

"I also wanted to say that I am sorry, for what happened to you in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione smiled a little. "Thank you."

Neither Hermione nor Draco knew where they were going for their honeymoon; Ginny and Harry had set it up for them. Hermione and Draco were a little nervous about not knowing, but they went anyways.

It was a long flight, they didn't know how long, and they were very relieved when they landed. They were very surprised though when the pilot announced that they had finally landed in New York City. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, eyes wide with surprise.

When they got off the plane, they saw a man in a black suit and hat holding up a sign that said 'Malfoys'. It turned out he was their limo driver. He took them to their Hotel and told them they had him for two weeks, he then gave them his number and left.

"New York City?" Hermione asked.

"The states?" Draco added.

"Wow…" They both said together. They had expected something not as far and not as… amazing. But they were definitely okay with this.

They went everywhere, they had breakfast at Tiffany's, they saw a Broadway production, they visited the Statue of Liberty, it was wonderful. But really, they were just happy to be together.

Who would've thought? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy… _married_.

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after, the end! Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fanfic! **

**Review please!**

3

3 


End file.
